Un amor cualquiera
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Trent Boyett y Butters tienen una muy buena amistad, pero Trent quiere algo mas.


Un amor cualquiera 

Caminaba tranquilo hacia casa de Craig a ver unas películas, también irían Token, Tweek y Clyde. Todo estaba tranquilo de camino a casa de Craig, hasta que alguien me cogió de la cintura.

-¿Que hace una cosita como tu en un lugar como este?.-Dijo la voz que me resultaba familiar, hasta darme cuenta de que era la voz de kenny.

-Voy a casa de Craig.-Dije yo nervioso.

-Que aburrido.-dijo Kenny-Tengo una idea mejor, vamos a mi casa y seguro que te diviertes mas conmigo que en casa de ese idiota.

-Solo vamos a ver una película con Clyde y los demás.-Comente cuando apareció de la nada Clyde y Token.

-Hola Butters.-Dijo Clyde cuando me vio.-Que bien que nos encontremos.-Dijo sonriente.

-McCormick deja a Butters en paz de una jodida vez.-Dijo Token que parecía molesto.

Ya en mi casa por fin metido en la cama desde hace ya rato, mi móvil sonó avisándome de que tenia un mensaje, alargue la mano hacia mi mesita de noche para coger mi móvil y saber que ponía y quien me lo podría a ver mandado, el mensaje era de Trent Boyett y decía lo siguiente.

Hola mi adorable Bunny, no puedo para de pensar en ti y eres la única cosa que tengo en mente desde hace días. Me encantaría estar contigo aunque solo sean unos pocos segundos, tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos pronto.

Trent

Era la cosa mas bonita que jamas nadie me escribiría jamas, me puse colorado sin darme cuenta de ello y me puse a dormir sin dejar de pensar en ese mensaje. Siempre que Trent me llamaba Bunny era buena señal, ya que siempre estaba de muy mal humor y era muy difícil verlo contento, tampoco es que nos viéramos mucho. Siempre que salíamos juntos (en plan amigos) siempre se preocupaba de que todo estuviera a mi gusto.

Las clases se hicieron tan largas que parecían años, cuando por fin se acabaron me disponía a volver a casa cuando note que alguien estaba detrás de mi, ¿Cuanto rato había estado siguiéndome? ¿Me había estado siguiendo desde que salí de clase?. Pensé en quien me estaría siguiendo hasta que un coche a toda velocidad apareció desde una esquina de la calle. Tenia puesta una musica a todo volumen que me asusto con la velocidad con la que iba el coche. El coche se paro en seco, como si el conductor me estuviese mirando a través de los cristales oscuros cerrados de las ventanas del coche. La musica se detuvo de repente cuando la ventanilla del copiloto bajaba, desconfié de aquel coche extraño hasta que me di cuenta de quien era.

-Bunny, cariño te echaba tanto de menos - Dijo Trent.

-Me asustaste - Dije yo-

-Lo siento cariño, no era mi intención...sube y te llevo a casa.

Subí al coche, parecía ancho y espacioso por dentro. Vi a Kenny que miraba hacia el coche en el que estaba subido, me pregunte por un momento a mi mismo si era el quien me había estado siguiendo.

-Ya hemos llegado - Dijo Trent sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Gracias por traerme Trent - Le dije regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas. Por la cual se puso colorado.

Cuando entre en casa pensé que mis padres me regañarían por llegar cinco minutos tarde, me di cuenta de que no había nadie, había una nota pegada a la nevera con un imán. La nota decía que mis padres se habían ido a

otro viaje de negocios unos días a causa del trabajo. Por suerte tenia dinero y comida suficiente para una semana.

Ya era muy tarde cuando me fui a dormir, de repente note como si alguien entrara en mi habitación y se acostaba conmigo en mi cama, no me atreví a moverme hasta que me arme de valor y encendí la luz y vi a Kenny abrazándome.

-¿Kenny, que haces aquí? - Dije.

-Es que me sentía solo y quería tu dulce compañía - Dijo con cara de pervertido.

-...De acuerdo, puedes quedarte - Dije. Siempre pensé que alguien como Kenny nunca llegaría a hablarme y pasaría de mi por completo. Físicamente Kenny era muy atractivo, tenia unos ojos azules que podía seducir a cualquier chica y una sonrisa preciosa.

Cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a Kenny mirándome con una sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que tenia los botones de mi pijama desabrochados, pero no le di importancia.

-Eres tan bonito mientras duermes. - Dijo Kenny mientras me acariciaba la mejilla suavemente. Se acerco a mi

para besarme, De repente sonó mi móvil, Kenny se aparto para que pudiera cogerlo. Era Trent

-Bunny,mi pequeñin ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte y pasemos el día juntos?.

Es sábado y tengo todo el día para ti.

-Si - Dije contento, y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Kenny me arrebato el móvil.

-Olvidalo gilipollas, estamos ocupados - Dijo Kenny a Trent.

-¿McCormick?,Si le haces algo a Butters juro que te matare... -No pudo decir nada mas porque Kenny apago el móvil.

-¿Por donde íbamos? - me pregunto. Empezó a darme pequeños besos en el cuello, cosa que no llego a mas porque llamaron a la puerta.

-Butters, venimos a hacerte las fotos. - Era la voz de Wendy y Bebe. Recordé a verles prometido hacerse unas fotos vestido de Marjorine (mis padres lo sabían nada de eso por suerte).

-Y ahora que quieren esas putas - Dijo Kenny.

-Eso esta muy feo, no se debe insultar a la gente y menos a los amigos - Dije regañando a Kenny.

-Si, regañame mas mientras lo hacemos.

Sonó el frenazo de un coche justo cerca de mi casa cuando Bebe y Wendy gritaron. Kenny se levanto rápidamente, como si notara algo malo y se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada de mi habitación. Oía pasos de alguien acercándose rápidamente hasta que se abrió la puerta de golpe.

-No te atrevas a ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima - Dijo Trent mientras veía que yo tenia los botones del pijama desabrochados. Trent se acerco a mi para consolarme, aunque no tenia ningún tipo de dolor.

-¿Estas bien Bunny?- Me pregunto.

- Si, no me paso nada. - Dije para tranquilizarlo.

-En cuanto a ti McCormick juro que...- No dijo nada mas porque Kenny ya se había ido.

Cuando estábamos de camino a casa de uno de los amigos de Trent el parecía muy molesto, como si le hubiera traicionado. Yo no sabia que todo eso pasaría, si no hubiera evitado. Cuando llegamos reconocí a uno de ellos, era Josh Meyers, amenazo a Clyde mi mejor amigo solo para asustarlo y divertise a su costa.

Tenían el televisor encendido y estaban viendo una película (no recomendada para menores de 18)...

Cuando quise darme cuenta Trent me dejo hay solo con esos criminales. Josh Meyers me estaba mirando, no sabia que hacer, quería que tragase la tierra en aquel momento.

-¿Como te llamas.?- me pregunto - ¿Eres la puta de Trent?.

-No - Conteste.

-¿Entonces que haces con el? - Pregunto.

-Quieres dejarlo en paz - Dijo una voz que provenía de la cocina. Era Kenny.

-¿Y tu como has entrado? - Pregunto Josh.

- Y a ti que te importa, solo vengo para llevarme a Butters, este no es un buen lugar para el - Dijo mirando el televisor.

-A mi me da igual lo que hagáis, pero cuando vuelva Trent te sacara los ojos - Dijo Josh a Kenny.

Ya lejos de aquella casa que tanto me había incomodado Kenny me dijo.

-Te llevare a casa de Craig, allí estarás seguro - Mientras que miraba en todas las esquinas para no encontrarnos con Trent.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, tenia mi móvil dentro aun apagado. Lo encendí, tenia tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje, las llamadas eran de Trent y el mensaje también.

Siento lo de antes, siento a verme enfadado contigo, tu no tienes la culpa, eres adorable.

Siento que no te merezco para nada. Eres el ángel que ilumina mi oscuro camino. Nunca olvidare aquel día en el que me escape de prisión y tu me escondiste durante dos semanas sabiendo que tus padres te castigarían de por vida. Durante todo ese tiempo sentí algo que jamas había sentido por nadie.

Te quiero.

Trent.

En ese momento me arrepentí de que Kenny hubiese pasado la noche anterior conmigo, solté la mano de Kenny.

-¿Que ocurre?. - Me pregunto.

-Lo siento mucho Kenny, pero lo que quiero ahora es estar con Trent. - Le dije yo.

-...Lo entiendo, se que prefieres a alguien que pueda protegerte y no al pobre del pueblo - Dicho esto me sonrío y se fue diciéndome. - Espero que seáis felices por mucho tiempo, Adiós Butters.

Caí en la cuenta de que Kenny quería lo mejor para mi, aunque no le hubiese elegido a el.

FIN


End file.
